the_fake_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forever Young (Chapter 10)
Abby's POV OMG I pushed Veronica off the roof! Drew jumped for her! Drew is going on bed rest, I'm going to get suspended, and Veronica is still alive. God knows what she'll do next. ---- Abby sat next to Drew as she waiting for his results.Oh Come On, Drew was only hanging off the building onto a rope saving the girl who tried to SEDUCE him in the school Building. "Damn it Nakiyah, Where are you?!" Abby Left Nakiyah a message on Nakiyah's phone. The Resident (A student Doctor) and the actual doctor came in with the results, Abby stood up and waited for the Doctor's reply, "Are you Abby Harris?" The doctor asked. "Yes" Abby answered, "Is that Drew Torres and Veronica Marin?" The Resident asked, "Yes." Abby answered, "WHAT ARE THE RESULTS ALREADY?!" Abby sounded impatient, Though she did care for Drew but I can't say the same for Veronica. "Um Yes we do....Drew is suffering from Post-Traumatic-stress-disorder." "POST TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER?!" Abby looked at Drew, "He also suffers from a sleeping disorder so he needs these sleeping pills." "Do you have his mother's number?" The Doctor asked, "No..." Abby Answered. "Um...A Gaurdian's Phone number?" The Resident asked, "Yes! I have F-" Abby was cut off by Amelia Pinches' (The Principal) Entrance. "I have his Mother and Gaurdian's Phone Number." Amelia said, "Um, Please tell his mother about the results and the same for his gaurdian." The Doctor said, "Okay." Abby and Amelia shook their heads and looked at each other. Ryder and Jennifer were having s*x in Ryder's Car, "Did you break up with her yet?" Jennifer asked, "No! I haven't seen her all day!" Ryder kissed Jennifer's Stomach, "Oh Come on Ryder! You live in the same house as her! You Know what?" "What?" Ryder asked, "I'm Leaving!" Jennifer sat and started putting back her lace bra on. "What Why?!" Ryder asked, Grabbing Jennifer's Waist, "Well 1. The s*x is terrible!!! 2. IF YOU'RE NOT BREAKING UP WITH MARIE WHAT'S THE POINT OF DOING IT?!" Jennifer puts her shorts back on, "Drive me to Anubis AFTER you put your CLOTHES BACK on!" Jennifer explained, "Fine." After Ryder became fully clothed he drove Jennifer to Anubis House. Michael was downstairs, "Alright, WHERE THE HELL IS MARIE?!" Jennifer asked as she barged in the house, "YOU CAN AT LEAST KNOCK?!" Michael yelled furiously, "OMG MIKEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Jennifer ran to Micharl and glomped him, "JENNY!" Michael embraced Jennifer, He dragged Jennifer to the corner "How's Holly?" Michael asked Jennifer, "She's alright....I Haven't check on her in a while...." Jennifer tried to avoid the topic, "Seriously? What if she's starving or kidnapped?!You could at least call home to check on her!!" Michael said, "Why Don't YOU do that?!" Jennifer poked Michael, "I CAN'T DO THAT BECAUSE I'M WORKING,STUDYING,AND BUYING BABY CLOTHES! YOU CAN ATLEAST CHECK UP ON HER, INSTEAD OF HAVING SLEEPOVERS WITH MEN, BACK TO BACK!" Michael defended himself, "Ugh! Michael I can't be a mother-Oh my gof..." Jennifer held her mouth trying not to throw up. "What?" Michael asked, Jennifer ran away to a bathroom and let's just say....she threw up. Nakiyah sat in her room reading a book as Liv and Bailey came in, "Hey Nakiyah!" Liv and Bailey sat on Nakiyah's Bed, "I Wanna apologize for invading your personal space.Look, I just wanted to know if you had something to do with that blood that was some chick named Abby Harris'." Liv said, "Oh....It's Alright..." Nakiyah 'smiled' "I totally agree with Liv!" Bailey said, Nakiyah's face turned pale which is a sign that Nakiyah is nervous, "Look, guys, I do have something to do with Abby Harris, She's my sister who basically let my mom die. Go Ahead Judge me if you want!" Nakiyah said. "What...?!" Liv and Bailey were shocked. "Your mom died and Abby Harris is your sister?!" Liv asked, "Yes." Nakiyah had a tear falling on a cheek, "Nakiyah..." Bailey and Liv both hugged Nakiyah. Alba and Cotton were hanging out at the Library, Alba was thinking about Michael and how much she missed him, But Alba was also strolling the internet and found out something, "Cottsetta, Do you think of Jennifer Wilde?" Alba asked Cotton. "Huh?You mean the Jennifer that sleeps with so many men?" Cotton said. "Well, Yeah, Basically." Alba said, "Nah, Why?" Cotton asked, "Well I found out, Jennifer has a daughter with MICHAEL" Cotton's jaw dropped and looked at Alba. "WHAT?!" Cotton looked like she wanted to breakdown right in the library, "Michael has a daughter?!" Cotton didn't believe Alba, The Librarian looked at the girls like ''SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ''She could be lying so Cotton would stay away from Michael, After all Alba is somewhat stalking Michael, But It is True, Michael and Jennifer share a beautiful daughter. Jennifer and Michael sat in the Anubis Living Room. "Where's Marie?" Jennifer asked, "Marie's upstairs in her room.Why?" Michael asked, "I need to tell her something." Jennifer answered, Jennifer skipped to Marie's room. "MARIE!" Jennifer lacked enthusiasm. "Jen.What are you doing here?" Marie groaned. "Okay Look, I'm f*cking your boyfriend, He doesn't run it high, and he's breaking up with you.OHHH! Also I might be-" Marie cuts Jennifer off by slapping the shit out of her making Jennifer fall back and BOOM A Girl Fight! ''' '''Michael and Ryder ran upstairs to stop this melicious fight, Marie glares at Ryder. "F*CK YOU RYDER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Marie charged at Ryder bitchslapping him and punching him in the face, "I HATE YOU!" Michael held Jennifer back, "DUDE! WHAT THE F*CK WERE YOU THINKING?!THAT'S MY CHILD'S MOTHER!!!!!" Michael yelled at Marie, "She Stole my-Wait, What?!MOTHER?!" Marie screamed as Ryder looked at Jennifer, "You're a mother?! YOU ARE A TEENAGED MOTHER?!" Ryder wanted to slap Jennifer, "Yes.I Am, And Michael's the father.We have a daughter who's 1 years old, her name is Holly." Jennifer said, "So Alba wasn't your first girl you sexed up?" Marie asked, "No, She wasn't my first nor was Bianca." Michael answered. "Well, Why don't you three meet up some day and have a three-sum because ALL three of you are sex-crazed Whores." Marie ran away, Jennifer ran to the bathroom to throw up again. The next school day, In Drama Class, Ms.Mercer (Joy) Assigned Hathor,Isis,And Anubis House to practice Romeo and Juliet.Since Drama Class was in the Auditorium the class was large enough to fit Hathor,Isis,and Anubis students. "Alright Class I'm assigning a Romeo and Juliet Scene!" The class groaned, "Don't be like that! So first up I need Artie Abrams and Veronica Marin!" Ms.Mercer said,Artie and Veronica head up to the stage, "Oh Romeo, OOOOH Romeo, There shall be my Romeo!" (I think those are the lines...don't judge.) Veronica said, "You Will always be my Juliet!" Artie said as Veronica sat on his lap and kissed him. The 3 classes booed Veronica while they clapped for Artie, This Broke Rachie's Heart..."Seriously?Why would Ms.Mercer pick HER?!" Rachie thought Ms.Mercer had terrible picking, Veronica was a cheap slut who should be banned from kissing a boy like Artie. Category:Episodes of Forever Young